The use of additive manufacturing has grown recently using various methods. However, known methods have various disadvantages. For example, some processes use metal powders which are generally slow and can result in a fair amount of waste of the powders. Other methods, which use arc based systems, are also slow and do not permit for the manufacture of highly precise articles of manufacture. Therefore, there is a need for additive manufacturing processes and systems which can operate a high speeds, with a high level of precision.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.